Newhaven Airport
Newhaven International Airport (NIA) is a Lovian airport near Newhaven and the main airport serving Kings. Opened in 1988, the airport has grown to be the second aviation center of Lovia. The NIA serves as the gateway to America, Europe and the rest of the world. The NIA is one of the primary airports and maintenance bases for Air Lovia. The Newhaven - Noble City air route, known as the "air bridge" in Lovia, is one of the busiest in the country by number of flights. Terminal One Terminal One, or yelllow terminal, is the terminal closest to the great hall, where the main entrance is. It serves the American and inter-Lovian airlines. Within the country, there are flights from and to the Noble City Airport in Noble City and the Clymene State Airport near Sofasi. The first terminal has some shops in it and a proper restaurant and bar. Almost every store and bar lies in the international part of the airport, so most of it is tax-free. * Aerolíneas Argentinas : Buenos Aires-Ezeiza * Aeroméxico : Mexico City, Monterrey * Aerosur : Santa Cruz de la Sierra * Air Canada: Toronto-Pearson * Air Comet : Bogotá, Buenos Aires-Ezeiza, Guayaquil, Havana, Lima, Quito, Santiago de Chile, Santo Domingo, San José, Fortaleza * Air Europe : Buenos Aires-Ezeiza, Cancun, Havana, Punta Cana, Rio de Janeiro-Galeão, Salvador Bahia, Santo Domingo * Air Lovia : Atlanta, Boston, Chicago, Dallas, Denver, Häuptsteê, Indianapolis, Los Angeles, Mexico City, Miami, New York, Noble City, Punta Cana, Rio de Janeiro, San Francisco, Sao Paulo, Sofasi, * Air Transat : Montreal, Toronto-Pearson * American Airlines : Miami * Cubana de Aviación : Havana, Santiago de Cuba * Delta Airlines : Atlanta, New York-JFK * Fly Adlibita : Denver, Detroit, Los Angeles, Miami, New York, Pueblo, San Francisco * Iberworld : Bogotá, Cancún, Havana, Puerto Plata, Punta Cana, Salvador * LAN Ecuador : Guayaquil * LAN Peru : Lima * Pluna : Montevideo, Rio de Janeiro-Galeao * TWA : Atlanta, Boston, Chicago, Dallas, Denver, Los Angeles, Mexico City, Miami, New York, Punta Cana, Rio de Janeiro, San Francisco, Sao Paulo * US Airways : Philadelphia * Varig : Rio de Janeiro-Galeao, Sao Paulo-Guarulhos Terminal Two The second terminal, also called green terminal, serves the European, Libertan and Adlibitan airlines. It is the largest and most accomodated terminal. Because of that, there are more shops, bars, etc. than in the first terminal. The green terminal has the largest check-in of all three terminals. This terminal in constructed as a central point to carry the weight of the airport. It is a sample of great Lovian engineering. * Air Baltic : Riga * Air Berlin : Palma de Mallorca * Air Europe : Budapest, Prague, Warsaw * Air France : Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Lyon, Toulouse * Air Lovia : Amsterdam, Antwerp, Athens, Belfast, Budapest, Bucharest, Brussels, Cagliari, * Christianenburg, Dublin, Gothenburg, Kraków, Lisbon, Liverpool, London, Marseille, Milan, Münich, Ostend, Paris, Rome, Sint-Petersburg, Wikicity * Air Malta : Malta * Air Moldova : Chişinău * Alitalia Express : Milan-Linate, Milan-Malpensa, Rome-Fiumicino, Milan-Linate * Blue Air : Bucharest-Băneasa * British Airways : London-Gatwick, London-Heathrow, London-City * Brussels Airlines : Brussels * Bulgarie Air : Sofia * Czech Airlines : Prague * easyjet : Asturias, Basel/Mulhouse, Berlin-Schönefeld, Bristol, Bucharest-Băneasa, Bucharest-Otopeni, Casablanca, Edinburgh, Fuerteventura, Geneva, Ibiza, La Coruna, Lanzarote, Lisbon, Liverpool, London-Gatwick, London-Luton, Lyon, Milan-Malpensa, Palma de Mallorca, Paris Charles de Gaulle, Paris-Orly, Rome-Ciampino, Tangier, Toulouse * Pinnair : Helsinki * Germanwings : Stuttgart * Icelandair : Reykjavik-Keflavik * Royal Dutch Airlines : Amsterdam * Lufthansa : Düsseldorf, Frankfurt, Hamburg, Munich * Luxair : Luxembourg * Lviv Airlines : Lviv * Meridiana : Florence, Palermo * Norwegian Air Shuttle : Oslo * Olympic Airlines : Athens * Portugal Airlines : Lisbon, Porto * Ryanair : Brussels-Charleroi, Cagliari, Dublin, Eindhoven, Frankfurt-Hahn, Girona, Gothenburg-City, Liverpool, Marseille, Oslo-Torp, Paris-Beauvais, Porto, Rome-Ciampino, Santander * Scandinavian Airlines System : Copenhagen, Oslo * Smart Wings : Prague * Spanair : Alicante, Almeria, Asturias, Bilbao, Copenhagen, Frankfurt, Fuerteventura, Gerona, Granada, Gran Canaria, Ibiza, Jerez, La Coruña, Lanzarote, La Palma, Malaga, Menorca, Palma de Mallorca, Pamplona, San Sebastían, Santander, Santiago de Compostela, Stockholm-Arlanda, Tenerife-North, Tenerife-South, Valencia, Vienna, Vigo * Swiss International Airlines : Zürich * TAP Portugal : Lisbon, Madeira * Transavia : Amsterdam * Windjet : Catania, Palermo Terminal Three Terminal three, or blue terminal, is the smallest and less bussiest terminal of the entire airport. It serves the African and Asian-Oceanian flights. Also, sportflights can start on the ground near terminal three. Africa African, Turkish and Arabian flights: * Air Algérie : Algiers * Air Europe : Dakar, Marrakesh, Tunis * Air Lovia : Cairo, Dakar, Dubai, Johannesburg, Kuwait, Nairobi, Tangier, Teherean, Tripoli * Air Mauritius : Port Louis * Avianca : Bogotá, Cali * easyjet : Marrakesh * EgyptAir : Cairo, Luxor * El Al : Tel Aviv * Qatar Airways : Doha * Royal Air Maroc : Casablanca, Marrakesh * Royal Jordanian : Amman * Saudi Arabian Airlines : Jeddah, Riyadh * Syrian Arab Airlines : Damascus * Tunisair : Tunis * Turkish Airlines : Istanbul-Atatürk Asia Asian flights, with the inclusion of Eastern European and Oceanic flights: * Aeroflot : Moscow-Sheremetyevo * Air Lovia : Auckland, Bangkok, Canberra, Hong Kong, New Delhi, Shanghai, Sidney, Singapore, Taipei, Wellington * Jet Airways : Mumbai, Delhi, Chennai * Korean Air : Seoul-Incheon * Thai Airways International : Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi * Ukraine International Airlines : Kiev-Boryspil, Lviv Category:Newhaven International Airport